This relates generally to graphics processing and to the representation of images on graphics displays.
In rendering images for display on a computer display, the effect of light on the object may be considered. The effect of light on the object may be a function of a number of different things, including the intensity of the light, its position, and whether the lighting is direct lighting or reflected lighting.
The so-called illumination geometry of the object affects how it will be perceived as a result of the light incident upon the object. In addition, the view point of the display or the so-called viewing geometry is also important in determining how the object would look given various illumination sources.
These and other lighting effects may be determined by a lighting equation in a graphics pipeline of a processor-based system. Generally, the calculations involved in solving the lighting equation are extremely complex. As a result, computing resources may be consumed in solving the lighting equation and, in some cases, the time needed to accomplish the calculations may slow down the display.